heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.10 - A Field Trip to Sarcasm Industries
Continuing the never-ending effort to improve the company reputation, Hammer Industries' public relations department has decided to reach out to local schools and acadamies. Part of the program involves donating science equipment and helping fund math and science education, while the other part involves outreach by ways of facility tours. How better to strike a kid's interest in science than by bringing them to a state of the art facility and showing them some really cool gadgets. Naturally, the tours and tech that the students get to see is strictly limited to the civilian market sections of the company, but there's still pleanty to see. Communication equipment that helps police departments, civilian satellites and other aerospace projects, etc. The students on this particular tour are gathered in the large foyer area of Hammer Industries' civilian R&D facility. The area is clean, mostly white or light colored stone and stainless steel accents. On the high walls are a variety of displays showing various products that Hammer has developed over the years. There's even a full-sized airplane suspended from the ceiling, with a sign under it that proclaims it was a test craft for a remote landing system that ties into the Next-Gen air traffic control system. Taking a deep breath, Justin Hammer, the CEO himself of the multi-bilion dollar company, walks out of one of the hallways that lead off of the foyer. He's sharply dressed, as always, in a modern-cut 3-piece suit of grey fabric. His steps are quick, and there's an air that he just wants to get this over with. Justin isn't exactly a kid-friendly person, and he has no actual desire to talk to a bunch of children. But his PR staff assured him that this would truly help the company, and his, reputation. Forcing a smile as he approaches the group of school kids, he greets the PR rep who has organized the tour. The young hero formerly known as 'Baby Wildebeest' is no stranger to boring scientific talk. After all, back in Russia with his parents they lived in what was known as 'Science City'. Already not a huge fan of school and homework, he's bored with the tour and the technobabble. The red-furred young man is wearing a school uniform at the moment, consisting of a black blazer, black shorts, and dress shirt. He's not wearing any shoes or a tie, as the nice school clothes are disliked enough without forcing him to wear the full outfit. He's also rocking on his large red-furred feet that somewhat evoke the look of hooves. With the fiery red fur, the golden horns, and sorta-kinda hooves... it almost looks like a mini-devil is standing in the group of kids. He perks up a little bit as Justin Hammer approaches the group. Not that he has a clue who he is, but he looks important. The PR staffer quickly introduces Justin to the two teachers who have come along with the group of students. The CEO greets them both, shaking hands and talking quietly, briefly, in a friendly seeming manner. He's doing a mostly good job of covering his annoyance at being pulled away from real work to greet the students, and the teachers seem genuinely happy to talk to him. There's a motion of a hand toward the kids from one of the teachers, and Hammer nods briefly before turning to face the group. Justin glances over the kids, his eyes stopping on the red-furred kid for a moment longer than the others, but he covers up his brief surprise fairly quickly. It doesn't matter how many mutants, mutates and superheroes are out there, it's still shocking to see one up close. "Good afternoon," he man says, holding his hands palms-out at his sides, "and welcome to Hammer Industries. My name is Justin Hammer, and I'm the founder and CEO. I hear that your group here is going to tour part of our facilities." "If we have to..." Wildebeest offers with a dramatic sigh, earning a little bit of laughter from some of the other kids. "At least Mr. Stark has an expo." Poor Justin... can't get any respect or even escape someone mentioning Tony Stark around him. And it has to be the red-furred little brat. Wilde does get shushed by one of the teachers, who then offers an apologetic smile to Justin. "Sorry... you know how kids can be." She offers. The comment doesn't go unnoticed. Justin's words catch as he hears the name he loathes the most, and there's a very obviously stumble as he continues. "I- I hope you'll enjoy getting to see what goes on behind the scenes, here," he says, his tone a bit rougher now, not really acknowledging the teacher's apology. "This is Tina, she's going to be giving you the grand tour. She'll take good care of you, and is happy to answer any questions you may have." There's another obviously forced smile, and he motions toward the PR rep who has been standing by quietly if a bit nervously. Tina steps forward, opening a plastic storage bag and starts handing out visitor badges to the students. She explains the rules, stick together, don't wander off, ask questions, the usual. She's a friendly enough lady, far more genuine than the CEO. Once the attention seems to be on Tina, Justin turns on his heel and starts back down the hallway again. A couple employees actually side-step to give him some extra room. "Honest..." Wilde mutters under his breath as the teacher apologizes for him. Which is kinda true. Kids don't tend to have very much tact when it comes to saying things. Wilde takes the badge and clips it to his jacket... watching Justin Hammer rushes away from the group of kids. Wilde watches him go, shrugging his shoulders just a bit. Wildebeest notices the jacket of one of the employees move as he steps out of way for Hammer. And the sign of an obvious gun. Not even considering that it could just be a security guard, Wilde raises his hand as the group starts to move on. "I gotta... uh... go bathroom. I'll catch up!" It's a pretty convincing performance... as he rushes off towards the nearest bathroom sign. Poor Tina, who by proxy is now completely responsible for everything that will happen during the tour, can't say anything to the red-furred boy before he's gone. She sighs, looking toward one of the teacher who shrugs lightly. "We won't be far off, he should be alright," Tina offers to the other woman before turning toward the group. "Alright kids, lets go see what's going on in the telecommunications lab! How many of you know how the modern cell phone system works?" Her voice trails off as she leads the group of students down a different hallway than the one Hammer went down. Heading down the hallway, Justin sheds the act he had put on for the kids. He was already annoyed, and the comments from that smart-assed little red brat just set him on edge. He walks past one of the labs where the door was open, and catches the engineers talking. Sticking his head in he scowls. "What do you mean the live translation software isn't ready for beta-testing? I told you we needed that done like yesterday!" he snaps, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. Another plain-clothes security officer walks past the door, slowing slightly as he hears a raised voice, but doesn't stop. Wilde doesn't know that it's a plain-clothes security officer... all he knows is that his superhero instincts are on edge. So Wilde waits in the bathroom long enough for the group to move on... and then slips back out. Pausing a moment to sniff the air, catching the scent of both Hammer and the man with the gun. So Wilde follows, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. As much as a 13 year old red-furred animal-like child can do so. Wilde pauses... watching Hammer quietly from behind whatever he can find in the hallway to stay mostly out of sight. The engineer's stammering voice can be heard from within the lab. Justin's reponse is quick and sharp. "I don't care, get it done, or it's your ass! I've got a potential beta-tester lined up, I want something to be beta tested. Understand?" While he speaks he stands up straight and points at the engineers to accent his point. There's a muttered response from both of the employees, obvious reluctant resignation. The security officer that paused at the undue reprimand a moment ago continues on his way. He catches sight of something out of the corner of his eye that causes him to stop and do a double-take. Is that a demon who just ducked behind a support column? Brushing back his suit jacket and placing his hand on his side arm, the security officer walks forward, toward Wildebeest. "Hey, you, what are you doing back here?" he says sternly but professionally to the kid as he approaches. It's a good thing that nobody who matters really can see the 'Real' Justin Hammer. But who's going to listen or even care what Wilde has to say. Wilde freezes when he's noticed, unsure what to do. But he does poke his head out and nervously twiddles his fingers together. "Hi." He sheepishly offers and then points to Justin Hammer. "I wanted to ask Mr. Hammer where the bathroom was." Wilde offers, trying to look as innocent as possible. "But then he was yelling at people." He outright wibbles a bit. The security officer, who's an experienced professional, drops his hand away from his gun. He instantly recognizes the school uniform, even if it isn't complete, and the visitor's badge. He sighs heavily, putting his hands on his hips. "The bathrooms are down this way," he says, motioning back behind him and down the hallway. "Follow me, and I'll show you, then get you back to the tour group." There, done deal. No harm, no foul. Looks like the red-furred youth is going to get off with nothing more than a security escort... Justin pulls out of the door frame and starts back down the hallway. He gets two steps and stops, seeing the plain-clothes security and the brat who had to speak 'that name' loudly and proudly just moments ago. He scowls and walks toward the pair, stopping next to the guard. "What's going on here?" he snaps, looking between the guard and Wildebeest. There's no hint of the forced friendly demeanor he had earlier, but at least he isn't outright yelling like he was at the engineers. "Why aren't you with the rest of your group?" "There was a big stinky guy in that one..." Wilde notes, pointing back towards the bathrooms he came from. He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he knows how to offer a somewhat convincing lie. Of course, that's when Hammer notices them and decides to come over. The sudden sharp snap from J-Ham causes Wilde to take a step back, mostly out of surprise at the tone. "I'm sorry. I was looking for the bathroom. And then I thought I saw something wrong." Or something similar. The security guard starts to speak up, but he's cut short by a quick point from Justin's left hand. The CEO's eyes don't leave the unusual kid as he silences the guard. "You thought you saw something wrong?" he asks, his voice somewhat calmer though his overal stance is still tense. "So you just break off from your group like you're going to go do something about it? Like you're gonna go and out-do one of the best security staffs in the world? What on earth do you think you could do that security couldn't?" Hammer's voice hardens toward the end of the questioning, but he at least keeps most of his temper in check. He's already got a thing against this kid, and he obviously doesn't recognize him as any part of an actual super hero team. Not being recognized isn't a big surprise... given his other form might be more recognizable. Plus even if Hammer might be at all familiar with 'Baby Wildebeest' from a few years ago, that kid certainly couldn't be in his early early teens now? Plus he's not wearing anything recognizable from either form of that career. He was kinda keeping his mouth shut though, until Hammer started in on him. And then Wilde just offers him the dirtiest look in a bit of a scowl. "Yeah... so? Maybe I can do a lot that your security guards can't. And maybe I thought someone as big a jerk as you.... might have someone trying to kick their ass." Mom would be so proud! He absolutely gets his fiesty and foul mouth from her. The kid is a mutant or something, of some sort. That's obvious, and yeah, he probably CAN do things that Hammer Industries' security forces can't. But that's not the point. Justin barely bites back a comment about the kid being not normal, since that's a line not to be crossed. If it got out that he was a mutant-hater or something, it would be professional suicide. Not to mention it wouldn't help his potential campaign for public office in the future. Pulling on a grin that's more like a sneer, the CEO offers a bit of a chuckle. "You thought someone might be coming after me?" he says, pointing back to himself. "Because I'm a jerk? Try because I built up and run a company that's a world leader in new tech." He makes a motion toward the labs that flank the hallway, being very animated while he speaks. The poor guard? He's still standing there, hands clasped in front of him, eyes down toward the floor. Is his boss really going to go verbal rounds with a school kid? Wilde crossed his arms, looking up at Hammer with a bit of an annoyed look. Yeah... with a Mom like Pantha, he doesn't back down easily. In fact, she would probably have just clawed him and called it a day. "Noooooooooo... with how nice you treat people, I am sure everyone wants to hug and squeeze you." Wilde offers, the eyeroll is implied.. since visible pupils isn't exactly easy to make out. "And squeeeze... and squeeze... and squeeze... and squeeze." And then Wilde makes a *POP* noise with his mouth, and slaps on a 'Dead Face' with his tongue sticking out. "Nah... I think they'd go after ya cause your a jerk." He glances to the security guard. "Admit it. He is. I bet you have his face on a dart board somewhere." Wilde glances back at Hammer and sticks out his tongue just a bit. Thank GOD for training and enough time as a cop that the guard can keep a straight face. He makes no visible reaction other than sliding his gaze upward to look at the red furred kid. Inside, however, he completely agrees. This is going to be a fun story to pass around for years to come, that's for sure. Hammer is not amused, not in the slightest. "I outta have you arrested," he snarls, finally no long able to keep his tone level. "Locked up for a bit, that may teach you some respect. Baker," Justin looks toward the guard, who snaps to attention immediately. "Take him down to holding, file tresspassing charges." Hammer could do it and possibly have it stick, given the fact that the kid was loose in a facility that does secure government work. The guard, Baker, frowns slightly and shakes his head. "Sir, if I may," he starts before the CEO cuts him off. "No, you may not. Just do it," Hammer responds taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest. "For....?" Wildebeest asks, waggling the badge on his jacket at Hammer. "You invited us, 'member." Wilde glances between Hammer and Baker. "Respect is earned." Wilde chimes in, not knowing when to shush before he digs a deeper hole for himself. Wilde glances up to Baker when Hammer starts asking for him to be locked up. "Mr. Baker. Can I go back to my school group? I'm gettin' dumber just listening to this." Wilde gestures towards Hammer and turns with the plan to walk away. He pauses though and looks up to the security guard again. "I'm sorry you have to work for this... 'Moo-Dak'." Note that the last word is an approximation of the Russian word for A**hole. By this point it worthy of note that there are several heads peeking out of the various lab doors. While it's not unusual for Mr. Hammer to be heard yelling at someone, the fact this confrontation is in the hallway and the retorting voice sounds awful young has drawn a lot of interest. Baker sighs audibly at the turn of events, looking down at the kid. He was originally annoyed to find the youth wandering about, but now he really feels sorry for him. Not to mention the hint of admiration for being able to say some of what is on many of the employees' minds. When the boy turns and starts to walk away, Baker turns to follow him. He doesn't, however, move to cuff him or anything of the like. That's just too much, and in his opinion the kid deserves a medal. Justin blinks at the kid's retort. Did he just call him something derrogatory in another language? "If you're going to run your mouth off," he says to the brat's retreating form, jabbing his finger in the air towards the youth, "At least do it in English!" Yeah, no one ever said Hammer was the most mature person, even at age 39. He just stands there in the hallway, watching as both Baker and Wildebeest walk back toward the foyer. If Wilde wasn't gonna get in trouble for ruining yet another school uniform, he'd really give Justin something to think about. Never judge a book by it's cover is alive and well when it comes to Wilde. But he decides to be good... since Hammer's just a loud mouth. He does pause at the doors leading back to the main area, glancing back at Hammer. "S'not my fault that you're not smart enough to understand. Maybe you should go back to school." Ok, the comeback wasn't the greatest. But then Wilde is still just a kid. "Goodbye Mr. Hammer!" When Wilde pauses and speaks up, Baker moves his hand block the kid if he decides to turn and walk back toward the CEO. The gesture isn't at all hostile, simply an encouragement to keep moving forward and into the foyer. He'll talk with the boy once they've gotten out of Hammer's sight, and well on their way to re-joining the tour group. Justin scowls visibly, but for the first time, wisely decides to keep his mouth shut. He watches Baker escort the brat out of the hallway and back into the foyer, but after they get that far he'll lose them in the large open space. He was serious when he told Baker to lock the kid up and press charges, but after he's had a chance to calm down he'll likely see reason and not be angry enough to fire the security officer for not booking the kid. Justin turns and walks farther down the hall, away from the foyer, throwing the occassional angry glare as the faces of the engineers disappear back into their labs. Wilde does offer Mr. Baker a glance every so often as he escorts him back to the foyer. He's worried that maybe he will listen to Hammer. So is trying to keep quiet and not cause anymore problems to come his way. Especially explaining to Mr. Dayton why he needs to be picked up from Hammer Industries security. "Sorry." He just offers after a long awkward silence. Baker tosses a glance over his shoulder. Hammer is nowhere to be seen. He looks back to the kid. "You shouldn't have wandered away from the group," he says flatly, but then grins. "But it's alright. I was your age once, I know what it's like." They cross the large foyer and start down another hallway. Baker keys up his radio by touching the ear bud he has on and asks the location of the tour group. It's relayed to him, and he turns down a side hall. "I'm not going to take you to holding or press charges. But please promise me you'll stay with the group and keep your head down." Wilde gestures towards where they came... sheepishly toe-scuffing. "I know. But I saw somebody with a gun, and just wanted to make sure it wasn't some nutball." Wilde explains, and also offers a description of the guy. Which Baker will likely recognize as one of the other security guards. "I will. And I hope you don't get in any trouble either." Wilde offers to Mr. Baker. Baker nods and chuckles. Unlike his boss, his is genuine. "That sounds a lot like Roberts, another plain-clothes security officer like myself. Good eye, kid. But next time something like that happens, you should probably just tell one of the adults." He's not at all being patronizing, and he doesn't recognize Wilde as the superhero he is. They reach the group, and Baker motions toward them. "Here you are. Take care, kid," he offers as he turns away. Pausing he looks back over his shoulder and whispers conspiratorially, "And you're right, he is a jerk." Category:Log